2,6-Divinylpyridine is used in the preparation of an aminated ion-exchange resins containing divinyl substituted heterocyclic co-monomers as cross-linkers 2,6-Divinylpyridine (2,6-DVP) and 2-methyl-6-vinylpyridine (2M6VP) were synthesized by condensation of 2,6-lutidine and formaldehyde using potassium salts as catalysts. This method involves homogeneous conditions alongwith the high temperature and pressure [E.G. Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,844 (1958); Chem. Abstract.52 (1958) 9482i; J. Michalski, K. Studniarski, Roczniki Chem. 29 (1955) 1141; Chem. Abstract. 51 (1957) 10530c and Chem. Abstract 62 (1965) 1627c].
2,6-DVP and 2M6VP were also prepared by oxidative dehydrogenation of dialkyl heteroaromatics over V2O5/MgO and MoO3/MgO catalysts in the presence of O2 [I P. Belomestnykh, N. N. Rozhdestvenskaya, G. V. Isagulyants, Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedian. 6 (1994) 802; Chem. Abstract. 122 (1995) 31287r.].
We have reported the synthesis of 2-vinylpyridine and 4-vinylpyridine by side-chain alkylation of (2- and 4-methylpyridines) 2- and 4-picoline over modified basic zeolites. [Appl. Catal. (2003) in press].